REgalo San Valentin
by Naru Himura
Summary: [Yaoi] [SasuNaru] En la fecha de San VAlentin dos chicos entablaran una relación de amor que durara mucho tiempo pero... Una bella historia de amor para recordarles que merece la pena celebrar San Valentin.


Especial San Valentin

14/02/07

Todavía recuerdo aquel San Valentín en el que nos conocimos. Han pasado muchos años pero aquel día sigue fresco en mi memoria como si hubiese sucedido ayer mismo.

El frío del invierno me dio la bienvenida. Como siempre esperaba que hubiera ido al instituto.

Al entrar en clase no pude evitar sentir que una parte de mi se desvanecía aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Por qué en aquel día, aquél día que nunca me había importado, me sentía mal por no ver a la persona que quería? Ya sé que puede resultar una pregunta algo estúpida pero siempre me iba gustando alguna persona y cuando pasaba San Valentín no le daba demasiada importancia pero esta vez estaba deseoso de poder verlo aunque fuera para no decirle nada.

En el intercambio de una de las clases conseguí verle por el ventanal de la puerta y me sentí aliviado.

Al salir al recreo, anda más salir del pabellón principal, noté su mirada sobre mí. Me volví y él la apartó.

Aunque ya me había fijado millares de veces me fije una vez más en su pelo, sus ojos penetrantes, en su piel…

Una vez más cuando él me miro yo aparte la mirada, aquello ya parecía un juego más que otra cosa.

Por fin terminaron las clases y pude dirigirme a la salida del instituto, aquella era mi parte preferida del día pues era cuando podía gozar de más tiempo para observarle centímetro a centímetro odiándome por no tenerle.

Entonces llegó el peor momento del día cuando yo me tenía que ir y me pasaba el resto del día sin verle.

Me fui y me dirigí a la parada del autobús. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por delante cuando noté que alguien me cogía del hombro y me volteaba.

-¿Eres Naruto verdad? –me preguntó Sasuke con cara seria.

-Si –contesté nervioso temiéndome lo peor.

Pero en lugar de lo peor fue lo mejor lo que llegó. No sé si para él fue rápido pero aunque no duro mas de un par de segundos a mi me parecieron un par de siglos.

Acarició mis labios como si de un helado se tratase, aunque yo de forma inexperta correspondí aquel besó noté como si un vacío que antes no había notado se llenara haciendo que me sintiera la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Al momento se marchó lanzándome una última mirada de soslayo pero con un brillo de… ¿amor? Preferí no emocionarme pero… ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¡¡Sasuke me había besado!!

Llegué a mi casa con una cara de felicidad que no se me borró en días, todavía me acuerdo de aquella sensación, de que nada podía hacerte más feliz y parecía que todas las barreras y dificultades se habían roto.

14/02/08

Una vez más había llegado San Valentín y con él la felicidad de aquél día. Estaba nervioso porque no sabía que me había comprado.

Fue por la tarde cuando nos vimos para darnos nuestros respectivos regalos. Quedamos en mi casa ya que aquella tarde no habría nadie.

Al entrar nos besamos apasionadamente, como siempre que nos podíamos ver a escondidas.

Al ver mi cara de nerviosismo y ganas de ver lo que me había comprado así que me lo dio.

Era una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel de color azul con un lazo rojo encima.

La abrí con cuidado, para que yo hiciera eso debía de importarme de verdad el regalo.

Al abrirlo Sasuke pudo ver como se me iluminaba la cara. Era una alianza de oro con mi nombre y el suyo grabado además de un "Siempre te querré".

-Te quiero –susurré mientras le besaba y me ponía la alianza en mi dedo anular. Me quedaba perfecto. Por un momento me olvidé de su regalo hasta que me susurro al oído -¿Y tú que me has comprado?

-Perdona, se me había olvidado. Toma –Al igual que él le había regalado una alianza pero también le regalé una esclava en la que estaba grabada "N y S" y un "Tienes mi mayor regalo, mi corazón" por la parte de atrás.

Se probó ambas cosas y sonrió como pocas veces le había visto sonreír –Me encanta –me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba. Aunque me alegré de que el gustará sentí algo de decepción pues aún no me había dicho te quiero. Yo se lo había dicho dos veces, el día que comenzamos a salir y aquel día pero él aún no me lo había dicho.

Cuando nos separamos le observé y sonreí aunque esta vez se notó que era una sonrisa algo falsa.

-¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó.

-No, no es nada –le respondí.

La tarde la pasamos viendo una película de terror hasta que cayó la noche y nos tuvimos que despedir, yo con mi alianza y él con la suya, nos besamos y él se marchó.

Fueron las diez de la noche cuando tocaron al telefonillo. Aún estaba solo así que pensé que ya serían mis padres los que habrían vuelto, sin embargo me llevé una grata sorpresa.

-¿Naruto? ¿Puedes abrirme? Soy…- Antes de que pronunciase la última palabra le abrí.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo que volviste? –le pregunté cuando le vi.

Miró el interior de la casa y me preguntó -¿Estás solo?-.

Asentí extrañado por su pregunta. Nada más responder se lanzó sobre mi y apresó mis labios con un beso. Noté como su lengua vagaba por mi boca acariciando la mía.

Mientras nos besábamos nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y nos tiramos sobre la cama, él encima y yo debajo.

Se detuvo un momento y me miró a los ojos. En ellos vi un destello de delicadeza como quien lentamente deshoja una margarita. Continuó mirándome como pidiéndome permiso para poder continuar. Asentí una vez más y él continuó besándome.

Una de sus cálidas manos acarició uno de mis costados sobrecogiéndome. Le quité la camiseta como pude y el me bajó los pantalones del chándal.

Me puso bocabajo y pude escuchar como se bajaba sus pantalones. Acaricio mi espalda y lentamente noté como entraba en mí. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada intentando ahogar los chillidos que intentaban escapar de mi boca y haciendo que el suave terciopelo se tragara mis lágrimas.

Aunque me dolía muchísimo en ningún momento le dije que parase así que él continuo lentamente. Aguardó unos instantes para que mi cuerpo pudiera acostumbrarse aquello. Y así, tras un par de minutos comenzó a embestirme, me dolía muchísimo, parecía como si me hubieran cogido de las piernas intentando partirme por la mitad.

Continuó embistiéndome hasta que comencé a gemir lentamente. Gradualmente, mis gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen.

Los dos gemíamos a la par mientras nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se unían en uno solo.

Cuando él notó que ya casi estaba salió de mi interior y se corrió en las sabanas, pues no llevaba condón, a la par que yo.

Los dos reposamos unos instantes y nos tumbamos en la cama. Yo miraba hacía arriba, como al infinito. Me acarició el pelo y me susurró al oído –Te quiero. He querido decírtelo muchas veces pero siempre he querido esperar a que fuera el momento más apropiado pero más apropiado que esto no creo que lo haya-.

Sonreí y le besé de nuevo sintiéndome una vez más, como el San Valentín pasado, la persona más dichosa del mundo.

Aún recuerdo aquellos dos días contigo. Ahora que me encuentro frente a tu tumba, no puedo reprimir que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Por muchas personas que conozco, por mucho amor que profese a los demás, nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, porque tú, sin lugar a dudas, fuiste mi primer amor, mi amor verdadero.

Te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré.


End file.
